Finally I Do
by CantoPopAddict
Summary: NejiNaru Neji and Naruto are planning their wedding, but with everyone interfering, will they ever say i do?
1. Chapter 1

I really should be writing up the next chapter of Misery Never Misses, but I feel like its going no where and I need help, and my friends aren't helping --

If I owned Naruto, then all the boys would want to screw Naruto

Light penetrated the glass and streamed into the bedroom window of Hyuuga Neji. As we look at the unusually messy covers, strewn across the bed is someone that is quite obviously NOT the obsessively neat, stick up his ass Hyuuga. Rather you find blindingly bright blonde, almost yellow, hair resting on an innocent pillow which was receiving drool it never deserved.

"Please refrain from soaking my favorite pillow with your saliva. It is quite revolting to look at." Ah. There is the universally loved Pretty boy. Though it is difficult to pull off the 'I don't give a damn and stop looking at my hair' look when said hair is soaking wet and sticking to your forehead and your cheeks are flushed pink from the heat of the shower.

"Shhhuuuutt up! Do you know how hard it is to get a decent night sleep with you around? Its always 'Naruto, take your pants off so I can screw you senseless' or 'Naruto, you aren't tired ALREADY, are you?' Are you a fucking nympho?" Naruto rolled over to give a half glare at Neji, the effect ruined by the adorable pout and his chaotic hair. Neji reached out and yanked the covers off the bed, dragging the blonde with them. "What was that for? You could have just asked me to get up you know."

Naruto dragged himself along the floor, still resting on his stomach as him elbows did all the work. "Why are you getting me up so early anyway? Its Saturday, I should be sleeping in and eating ramen!" He continued complaining about the hours his boyfriend kept as he brushed him teeth, making everything he said sound like a gargling man drowning.

"After you harassed me for two weeks you forgot that you wanted to go buy our kimono today? And I thought that you were serious about getting the ceremony right this time." Neji shot Naruto an amused look accompanied by a trademark smirk.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the Kimono maker sized them wrong the last time, and Sakura is really scary when she's mad! And admit that it was Lee's fault the first ceremony went wrong the first time. Well, technically we could blame Kakashi-sensei for giving him a glass of sake before hand. Stupid pervert." Poor Naruto and Neji's civil union ceremony had been postponed twice due to various incidents. The first ceremony had been a complete disaster, as Lee had gotten drunk and destroyed half of the building before it even started. The second time had been a more subtle reason. Naruto had wanted to get custom kimono made, but when they arrived at the compound hours before the ceremony it turned out that the kimono were the completely wrong sizes. Later, Sakura had gotten into an argument with Naruto about the ceremony, begging him not to go through. Neji got involved and it ended in a full out screaming match between Naruto Sakura and Neji.

"We're going to get it done this time, dammit! Even if Orochimaru rises from the dead and dances naked, we are DOING IT." Panting heavily, Naruto's eyes shone with determination. "I'm still not happy about you demanding that I change my name though. Why can't I just stay Uzumaki Naruto? I like my name!"

Approaching from behind Neji wrapped him arm loosely around his little lover's waist "I just want everyone to know that you're my little wife." Cream eyes crinkled in amusement and Naruto's face turned red with anger and Neji waltzed out of the bedroom into the hall. If any of the Hyuugas were still asleep, they were most certainly woken by the screams of a furious soon to be Hyuuga.

"Black doesn't look good on you at all!" Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the oh-so-evil seamstress "I REFUSE to make an orange kimono, and I know that you were about to suggest it. Maybe blue, to bring out your eyes." The grey haired kimono maker bustled about the room, ignoring the icy look that Naruto was shooting her way as he stood on a block in the middle of the room. Neji moved to confer with the old woman about colors. Apparently the Hyuuga was enjoying the idea of dressing his boyfriend up.

"What am I, I fucking doll? THIS ISN'T FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING NEJI!" Enter killing glare here.

"Naruto, silence yourself. You were the one who wanted to get new kimono, and she's right, black looks dreadful on you and if you were to choose we would all end up looking like morons. This is my 'wedding day' if you will, and I want to arrange what colors I will be seeing in pictures 20 years from now." After turning back from reprimanding Naruto, who was now sulking, he and the evil lady with needles finally picked colors for the kimono. "Navy blue will do nicely for you. It will look very nice with the Hyuuga symbol on the back."

"….You're kidding, right? You can't seriously expect me to wear a clan symbol on my back at our WEDDING. Its just so tackyyyyyy". Naruto's disbelief surprised the seamstress. Did the boy not know that when a non clan member was marrying a clan member he was considered a member thanks to his spouse?

"As my spouse you will be a member of the Hyuuga clan. It will be expected of you to wear something that will symbolize your joining of our clan. Some males have their wives wear rings engraved with the clan symbol. You are lucky that I am not demanding that you constantly wear something that shows your allegiance to the family. The Uchihas were a family that were strict in clan member possession." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. Of course Sasuke's family would have an undesirable trait of possessiveness coupled with the stick up his ass.

"Can we just get these fitted at go to lunch already? I'm getting sick of being poked with a measuring tape." The lady huffed and finished taking his measurements and sent them on their way.

"NNNNAARRRUUUTOOOOOOO!" A pink blur darted out of the Yamanaka flower shop in the directions of the two men making their way down the street to the new ramen stand (enter a few minute pause for the author to stop being depressed thanks to watching Munich, since this is supposed to be a happy fic).

"Oh, god no. She's going to want to talk about flowers again. Save me Neji! She doesn't like you, so if you stand in front of me and glare she might leave me alone." Naruto moved to cower behind Neji, but it was wishful thinking. Sakura reached behind Neji, just barely glancing up with a disapproving frown, to grab Naruto and pull him along side her back to the shop. Neji followed close behind. He knew what girls were capable of, after all, he was a teammate of one of the psycho breed. This is why he decided to be with Naruto instead of a girl.

"We are going to need lots and lots of roses. How about some yellow ones? You like yellow, right? Daffodils! I LOVE Daffodils! And its great that you guys are having a spring wedding because the Sakura trees will be in blossom! We need lots of bright colors to make everything look joyful! Oh- Inopig and I found a great spot for the ceremony! There's this pretty little hill with a mini natural waterfall and lots of very pretty trees!" Sakura's inane babble continued in this manner for the next half an hour as she and Ino selected flowers that would go well in the spot that had apparently been picked for their ceremony.

Neji was for some reason allowed to sit in the corner peacefully while his fiancée was hauled around the room by two overly enthusiastic females infected with wedding fever. Pale eyes closed painfully when he developed a headache after 20 minutes of constant squealing. Maybe he should have just let Hinata-sama help arrange everything. After all, she was the girl. Didn't all girls love designing wedding flowers?

Naruto's shrill shriek broke Neji out of his musings "Oh, FUCK NO. I am NOT going to carry a bouquet! I am not a girl, DAMMIT! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" Ino and Sakura stood still for a moment, then looked at each other and broke out into hysterical giggles.

"Naruto, one of you HAS to be the bride. I'm pretty sure Neji isn't the uke in this relationship, so you are the girl!" Ino's cheery statement make Neji "cough" and evil pink blob and vile flower girl giggled even harder while Naruto gave the Hyuuga a betrayed, wide eyed look.

"NEJI YOU TRAITOR!"

"So, are you two going to buy a house once you are married?" One pair of blue eyes and a pair of white eyes looked up from ramen and sushi. The blank look in both of their eyes said that the answer was a resounding 'we didn't even think about that'. The Gondaime sighed in irritation. "Are you two planning on just living in Neji's family's part of the Hyuuga compound? I'm sure that Hizashi-san would be willing to allow you a house or apartment of your own after the union." Neji ate another piece of sushi as he mulled over the thought of their own section of the compound. It would be very nice to have their privacy, as some of the Hyuuga family members were not exactly thrilled with the idea of two gay men in their homes.

"I will approach Hinata-sama about it. It would be best to have her talk to her father about the idea. They are on much better terms lately, and we would have a better chance if she is the one to ask." Naruto's eyes lit up as he said this. Apparently he was quite taken with the idea of their own homes. Next someone was going to stick the thought of children into his head and then they would have a real problem.

"Well brat, I guess I'll have to throw you a house warming party after the big day. Get you a few bottles of sake for nights on which you want to kill the Hyuuga. He'll make a housewife out of you soon enough!" The Hogake's grin was hidden by the shadow of Naruto rising up in agitation.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M THE GIRL!"

DDDOONNNNEEE! That was fun. This is my day's rambling. Chapter two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. Way. In. Hell. GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone on the main street turned and watched as a blonde jounin fled the lingerie store. Soon after the mass of orange came a calm Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't you want to make Neji a happy man on the night of his wedding? I can assure you that I would want MY little wife in sexy underwear! Maybe we can get a pair of handcuffs too! Neji is into that bondage kind of thing isn't he? Maa, where are you going, Naru-chan?" Kakashi grinned as he bounced along the street following 'Naru-chan'.

It was just Naruto's luck to be found by Kakashi coming out of the seamstress's store after a fitting. His sensei said that he had important information to share with Naruto about after the wedding. The information seemed to be about what kind of clothing (though it could barely be considered clothing by the kitsune's standards) the blushing bride should wear for their supposed first time. "Well, you know what white eyes likes, don't you? What color thing (enter horrified squeak from Naruto here) should I order? I know flavored lube!" Kakashi didn't seem to notice his student's efforts to get away from him and he started bringing out various volumes of Icha Icha Paradise to suggest positions.

"Yes, I know what Neji likes, and ITS NOT ME IN A THONG. I can handle the night. Jiraiya has already shown me those books you idiot. Did you think I was coming away from him with my mind unscathed? OH MY GOD, THAT'S DISGUSTING, KAKASHI! RAAAPPPPEEEEE!" Kakashi pouted at that comment as Naruto grabbed onto a passing Gai. After all, who else could drive Kakashi away?

Of course, when you are getting married to said green beast's student you might not get away from him without having your eyes blinded by many, and I mean many, smiles. The moment Gai noticed that it was his genius pupil's Fiancée attached to him he went into amazingly scary (and color blind) mode.

"NARUTO! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR YOUTHFUL LOVE! (You could literally hear the capitals in his voice) Lee and I will celebrate by dancing the dance of immortal LOVE!" If Gai's movements were any clue, the Dance of Immortal Love involved lots of wiggling and thrashing around of the arms and the occasional pirouette. "AH! We can be the entertainment! We shall sing and dance for you at the reception!"

Oh fuck. Another thing that he and Neji and forgotten. It had never occurred to Naruto and Neji that at the party afterwards they would need to have music and dancing. Like Uzumaki actually knew how to dance.

"Gai, teach me how to dance."

Oh the horror.

"I really don't think that the doves are necessary, Hinata." Neji's dry voice broke the silence of the informal Hyuuga dining room where he and his younger cousin were breakfasting. "We are trying to keep this simple." Apparently, the young Hyuuga heir had decided that she was going to help plan the extravagant event. Unfortunately, extravagant was the opposite of what Neji was hoping for.

"But Neji-nii! This is your wedding! It needs to be absolutely perfect! You know that Naruto-kun is going to want this to be beautiful!" Hinata's eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea of planning a party for her soon to be cousin. If she couldn't be with Naruto-kun romantically, she could be a member of a family that he would finally have. Plus he and Neji were so cute together! She seriously doubted that they knew about the NejiNaru fan club that had been started when the two of them had announced their relationship. "Doves would be perfect! They would match your eyes wonderfully! Kiba says that he and Akamaru can capture some to use. Isn't that nice of him? He says he can get all kinds of animals for the wedding. Tenten suggested foxes. Wouldn't that be so adorable?" She was obviously going into fantasy land, with her sighs and the glazed over look on her face. Neji rubbed his temples. Why did it seem that everyone was trying to interrupt their plans?

"Fine. We will have the doves. A fox is a bit much, though. If you have any other details you want to discuss about the wedding, talk to Ino or Sakura, as they seem to have taken over the plans for decorations." How true that was. He had never known how big of a deal girls could make out of flowers. Neji was beginning to wonder why no one had gotten as freaky for the first two attempts at the ceremony. Perhaps everyone knew that fate was against those dates, and now they had finally picked the correct day.

"Oh, that's right! They said they talked about flowers and ribbons with you and Naruto yesterday." Yes, Neji's mind screamed, yes they did. After finally picking the flowers out, Ino had suddenly thought it would be nice to hang ribbons in designs from the Sakura trees on the hill. Sadly, neither of the insane women would listen to the Uzumaki's suggestion of just letting the females of the village take control of everything, saying that as the bride (much to Naruto's chagrin) it was Naruto's obligation to make the decisions. "I think they agreed on light blue satin ribbon in the end. It will look very pretty next to the pink of the blossoms. You can always put bows along the aisle!" This seemed to be turning into Hinata's wedding rather than his.

"Yes, yes. Just do it." Neji's picked up his book, and began reading, trying to say that the conversation was done.

"I know! We can get pink kimono for everyone to match the trees! It will be ADORABLE."

"…."

"….Gaara…..why are you here again?" Naruto's question voiced the thoughts of everyone else in the room. The rookie nine and Gai's team were having a loud evening at a local restaurant when in strolled the red headed kazekage. The moment he entered all the women in visual range melted. Why was it that females seemed to find homicidal (example 1: Sasuke) men sexy? Were all women masochists?

"I heard about your wedding. I came to offer my services as your officiator."

Complete silence reigned as everyone deadpanned Gaara. Father Gaara?...It seemed wrong to defile the title of priest in such a way. Was this the same boy who was identified as the all time uber evilest creepiest schizophrenicist weirdo red head by the Mirror Mirror on the wall?

"….That was a joke, right?"

"Tenten. We never even talk to each other. Why is it that you feel the need to force me to eat large amounts of cake all of a sudden?"

"You need a cake! With lots of bows, and frills, and flowers, and frosting, and cherry syrup, and those yummy little sprinkle thingys that they put on the cake sometimes! YYYYAAYYYY!" Unfortunately for Naruto, his boyfriend never mentioned the fact that his teammate should never EVER have sugar. She was even worse than Sakura, and that was saying something.

Naruto had been woken at a godforsaken hour (10 am) by a hyper TenTen who was demanding that they go pick out cake flavors. The fact that Neji despised sweets never crossed her mind, apparently. Rather than actually ask his opinion (this seemed to be happening to Naru-chan quite a lot lately) she had immediately picked out three flavors of cake and upon their arrival, shoved the samples down his throat.

"What do you think of that cake Naru-kun? Isn't it pretty! Its all pink and fluffy looking! Sakura told me that the theme for you wedding was pink, so the cake should go well with the trees and the kimonos that Hinata and I ordered for everyone yesterday!"

"….What pink kimonos are we talking about?" Poor Naruto had never been told about Hinata's planning with Neji the previous day, and his fear of at the idea of pink fabric everywhere knew no bounds.

"The ones that Hinata had talked with Neji about! And we thought that we could dye the doves feathers pink temporarily! Wouldn't that be just so ccccuuuuuteeee? This wedding is going to be the most fantastic event this year! I really like this cake! I have decided that this is the one you will get!"

"I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE COLOR PINK!"

"NNNEEEEJJJJJJJJJIIIIIIIII!" Neji looked blandly up from his book at the blonde boy who was now cowering in the corner of the Hyuuga family reading room. "ITS ALL SO PINK!" At the traumatized look in Naruto's eyes the Hyuuga boy figured that it probably had to do with girls and wedding plans. If this continued they would have to hire a shrink to get Naruto past the horrors with his sanity. "THE CAKE, AND THE TREES, AND THE RIBBONS NOW, SINCE SAKURA DECIDED THAT EVERYTHING SHOULD MATCH, AND THE DOVES, AND THE KIMONOS! WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THE KIMONOS!"

This was going to be a long month.

I just read my other fanfic, Descent to Hell, and I found myself completely confused. I don't remember anything I wrote in it. I also don't remember what the ending words I put 'la pace fuori' mean. I also realized that I might actually have to make Naruto and Neji get married at this giant pink fluff ball, and when I came to this revelation I nearly died laughing my head off.

Someone want to edit for me? hopeful look


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then every single person would be in love with Naruto.

Enjoy part three.

Naruto yawned as he was once again pulled down the aisle in a shop. One Rock Lee was chattering non stop while the girl at the paper shop giggled her head off at the sight of the green beast holding hands with the fox. She was of course wondering why the Uzumaki was looking at invitations without Hyuuga. Surely the stoic boy would throw a fit if he saw the papers that Lee was pointing out. I mean lime green paper with red curly font? In spring? Not exactly the nicest combination in the world.

"Are you boys sure that you don't need any help picking out papers? You could look at our new spring collection featuring many new color schemes. I hear that the wedding theme is pink! Maybe you can get a pink paper with lacy edges glued on! Kawaii!" Lee nodded vigorously in agreement. This would surely make his beautiful pink headed girlfriend happy!

"Can we do Black and white? If I see anymore pink before the wedding I think my head will implode upon itself. Plus Neji is about to kill every female in the village." Naruto's bland (!) voice cut into the celebration of young love that had broken out by the shop till. This girl's freaking out on everyone thing was getting kind of old. The only thing that lifted Naruto's spirits was the fact that he only knew so many girls, and most of them had already had their "input" coughCONTROLcough.

"Naruto-kun, you have no taste." The worker's comment obviously was meant to end the conversation. The blonde boy let his shoulders sag, and walked out of the shop. Even if he stayed his invitations would end up being the frilliest things in the store. Might as well not see the horribleness.

A dark, tall figure found Naruto swinging in front of the academy. Uchiha Sasuke, red eyes and all, looked down at his best friend with a bored look in his eyes. Bored though he may appear, he was curious as to what had Naruto looking so down in the dumps. Problems with Neji perhaps? 'YAY' his mind screamed. He had never liked the long haired boy, and him stealing Sasuke's best friend hadn't made the Uchiha like Hyuuga any more.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" Said dobe lifted his head slowly, the frown never leaving his face. Now Sasuke was truly worried about his friend. This was a time when Naruto should be happy. Soon enough he would be getting married to the man he loved, so why was he so depressed?

"Why can't anyone just leave Neji and me alone? All we wanted was to have a nice, quiet ceremony with our close friends, Nothing flashy or anything like that, and everyone has taken over OUR wedding. Its not fair that we can't do anything we want in the wedding. We might as well not do it at the rate this is going." Naruto finally voiced out his feelings about the past few days. It was lovely that everyone wanted them to have the wedding, but was it really necessary to make everything into the most girly color on the planet when the two getting married were both men?

"Dobe, you better go through with it. I'm wearing a pink kimono for you and the bastard. It's not the kind of thing that I would do for everyone." At Sasuke's offended look Naruto burst out laughing. Seeing Sasuke in a pink get up would be totally worth having a wedding that was girlified.

"That, my friend, is something that I would be more than willing to see. You might get molested, though, since you already look like a girl in black, and your pretty boy features will be even more girly in pink. Just watch out for that old man that runs the ribbon shop, he's a pervert I tell you! Neji just laughed when the old man grabbed my ass! Some boyfriend…" Naruto railed on and on against the horny old men of the village while Sasuke tried to ignore him as they walked to the ramen stand.

Not even marriage could change Naruto, and Sasuke was damn glad about it.

Choji and his father sat across from Neji and Naruto. They were separated by a grill, on which Choji's mother was expertly making meat for everyone. This was the best part of wedding planning, Naruto decided. Sampling free food at the Akimichi place was heaven.

"Here is the teriyaki beef." Mrs. Akimichi passed out plates of the meat for everyone to try. For the past hour the happy couple had been trying to come up with a combination of foods for the reception. Neji was quite adamant about having sushi, and Naruto wanted ramen. When Choji had found them arguing while walking in the park, he told them that his mother was willing to cater the party for free. You could see Naruto's eyes spark when he heard that the Legendary Akimichi Cook was making food for them.

"This is DIVINE! This and the barbecue chicken would be good for the ceremony, ne, Neji-kun?" The 'bride' glanced over at his boyfriend. Neji nodded in silent approval while neatly eating his plate of meat. "I like the botamochi best! The Hamo is good too. We can have rice, too!"

Naruto seemed delighted that he could finally have control over something in the wedding, and food was an important part in his eyes. "It possible if would also be nice to have kare-pan (curry bread) served with the food." Neji also seemed pleased with the food that they were planning for the wedding. Choji's was the best 'input' yet!

"COOL! We have food Neji! That WE picked! And its not PINK!" Naruto's squeal echoed through the kitchen.

"…what is going to be pink?"

He would understand Naruto's comment later on when he received a package from Ino that contained a pink kimono.

"I don't like chocolate." Neji's remark made Sakura glare at him. She had gone to Naruto's apartment looking for him, but had instead found the Hyuuga picking up some of his fiancée's clothes to haul over to the new section of the Hyuuga Compound that they had been granted the day before by Hizashi-sama. Neji informed Sakura that Naruto had been assigned a mission that required him to travel to the sand. Apparently Tsunade wanted him to go on diplomatic terms, which would start training him for his future role of Hokage.

"I. Don't. Care. We need something to give to guests as party favors. Chocolates would be perfect. You might not like them, but everyone else besides Sasuke loves them, Including Naruto. You know, your boyfriend? The one you're getting married to?" Sakura's angry remark irritated Neji. Just because she didn't like the idea of Naruto getting together with him wasn't a cause for this long time hatred. Neji had long suspected that Sakura and the blonde boy had been in a relationship years before. "Just stay here and I'll go pick some. Pick some little boxes for the chocolates to go in."

Sakura stomped toward the counter in a bad mood. What did that asshole have that she didn't? She was pretty, she was fun, and she was devoted. Stupid Naruto, picking Neji over her. Sakura sighed and went to pick out chocolates for the wedding. At least she got to plan her dream wedding, even if it wasn't her getting married to Naruto.

Neji flicked his long fingers through the book of boxes. Finally he settled on a pale blue box with little pink trim. If everything else was going to be pink the boxes might as well just coordinate. Sakura would probably pick the strawberry filled chocolates, too. The only chocolate he would ever eat would be dark chocolate, and Naruto thought that it was too bitter, and Sakura probably knew that already.

Walking out of the shop half an hour later, they wandered in silence. Neji had the intent of going back to the compound to move things into his new quarters, but Sakura grabbed his arm. "Why did he have to pick you? Wasn't I good enough for him?" The now woman burst out suddenly. "He was with me! He said that he loved me, but then he ended up with you! It's not fair, Neji, it's not fair. He was supposed so marry me, not you!" The white eyed man watched as Sakura's eyes leaked tears and she collapsed to her knees to sob.

"I never said you couldn't be part of our lives. Don't begrudge him his happiness. You will always have a part of Naruto that I can never have. You had his childhood, and you were and always will be his first love." He looked down at Sakura, and she started crying even harder. "I expect you to be there when we are married, when we move in together, when we start our new lives. Naruto would never allow me to take you out of his life. You are precious to him." With those words he walked away from her back to his and Naruto's new home.

Sakura put her head in her hands and sobbed.

I decided that the story needed some serious parts in it, and I wanted to clear up why Sakura didn't like that Neji and Naruto were together. I also threw Sasuke in, as much as I didn't want to. He's just to hot to ignore.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! This chapter goes out to my reviewers, especially Dark Flamingo and MoonLitStarDestiny, whose reviews I read when I don't want to continue.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, you would know. EVERYONE would be gay. Maybe CantoPopAddict is gay. She has yet to find out.

"Hello, my name is Keiko Uchimura! I'm from the local shelter for orphan children who are up for adoption. I was told by a Mr. Inuzuka that our services would be useful to you and your husband." The woman continued to smile at the bare-chested blonde man who was looking at her with a blank face. "We can help you through everything needed in the adoption process, including the legal process."

After a few moments of silence the man finally seemed to realize that she was serious. This was the correct house, right? She had checked with the young Hyuuga woman at the main compound. He looked like a nice man, a bit slow, but nice.

"…..I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT DOG-BASTARD!" Ms. Uchimura stared as the man who she had been told was Uzumaki Naruto turned extremely red and declared his undying hatred of the nice boy who had directed her to the newly weds.

"Is now a bad time?" Her smile became strained. It finally dropped when the sliding door of the home was slammed shut in her face. "I guess I should come back another time."

The poor, ignorant woman strolled away from the house; her smile was back full force.

"NNNEEEJJJJJJIIIIIIIIII!" The aforementioned pale eyed boy was snapped out of sleep by the scream of his fiancée. Naruto jumped onto the bed, under the covers, and into Neji's arms in one movement. "God doesn't want us to get married, Neji. He's making everyone interrupt the wedding so that we will call it off. At this rate I think we should stick with living in sin! I WANT TO LIVE, NEJI! I DON'T WANT TO DIE BY THE HANDS OF THE EVIL LADY FROM THE ADOPTION PLACE!" To say that Neji was confused was an understatement. They had had a….delightful time the night before. Naruto should have still been asleep and clinging to Neji after last night. So why was the blonde crying over dramatically into his chest? And who was this evil adoption lady?

"….Do I want to know what you are talking about, moron?" Naruto gave him a quick slap on the side for that comment. (Here is a break for the author to talk. Know what's creepy? Small children who sleep with their eyes open. I'm sitting across from one right now OO.)

"Kiba was a bitch and had someone from the adoption place near here sent over to HELP US ADOPT A KID! I'm 18 Neji; I'm not ready to be a father!" Inner Neji burst out in hysterical laughter as he saw the panic in Naruto's eyes. "Can I kill Kiba? This was all his idea, and I would feel much better if I did." His cousin might not like it if he left Naruto kill her teammate.

"I don't know, Naru-chan. Kids would be adorable. I can picture you in a little pink apron making breakfast. Pity we can't have kids the conventional way." A perverted grin spread across his face as he rolled the two of them over so that he was ontop of the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened and he shrieked while attempting to wiggle out from under Neji.

"TRAITOR!"

Jiraiya giggled as he watched Naruto limp down a side street in the direction of the bath house. If he was guessing right then Neji and his student had done naughty naughty things last night. He was so proud that his little blonde idiot had found a pervert to take care of his needs. Jiraiya assumed that since Neji was a cold frigid person he would be into bondage, he knew from experience in the past with people similar. Or at least he hoped that the Hyuuga was a pervert; his student needed some….kink in his life.

"I hear you giggling, old man. Why the fuck am I surrounded by perverts? What the fuck did I do in my previous life that I deserve this?" Naruto blushed as he limped faster down the road, hoping to enter the bath house before Jiraiya decided to catch up and make fun of him.

"From your limp im guessing that you and your little boyfriend got it on last night. Would you mind giving me some details? I know that Neji told me some last time you were limping around. He seemed delighted to do so." Jiraiya's massive grin grew even larger when he saw Naruto blush furiously. It was true that Neji had happily given away information on their nights together. The blonde believed that soon enough he would die from blood rushing to his head to blush.

"GACK! THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Naruto finally made it into the bath house and in his eyes, safety. After all, it would be a miracle if Jiraiya actually stayed on the men's side and didn't get kicked out. Plus Gaara was there, and even a Sannin wouldn't try to piss off the Kazekage. Especially when he was apparently going to become a priest.

Some mornings it just wasn't worth chewing through the leather straps.

"Neji, I just got an invitation in the mail. I think I may kill someone. I knew they would be pink, but there is so. Much. Lace. I think I might stab the lady at the store, and Lee." Naruto and Neji looked at the innocent looking invitation that was lying on the table. The elegant light pink script matched a light pink back ground paper. A while lace edged the pink cardstock, and a white velum was placed on top of the back cardstock with the wording on top. A little white lace flower was at the top of the invitation, with a little pink pearl in the center.

In short, it was a man's nightmare.

"This doesn't look like Lee's work. If that green monster was the designer then we would most certainly know." Neji was seriously doubting that his teammate got anywhere near the invitations. He knew that if Lee had done them that they would have been 7 different shades of green.

"He gave into the worker at the store thinking that it might please Sakura. He's still trying to get on her good side. I hope she goes out with him at least once. They would be good together. They better go on that date before I get my hands on him, though." Naruto frowned at the invitation again.

"Speaking of Sakura, I had a chat with her yesterday after we left the chocolate store." This puzzled Naruto. Sakura HATED Neji, and he didn't blame her. He had left her for a boy, after all. The fact that they could have had a nice little talk confused him. "We were talking about the past and the future and why she disapproves of the marriage."

Damn. So Neji had found out. He had been hoping that the Hyuuga wouldn't know about his relationship with Sakura. They had kept it secret from everyone except Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sakura." Naruto's quiet voice made Neji look up from the book he had grabbed from a nearby table while talking. "I didn't know what you would think. Also, Sakura and I had agreed to keep it quiet when we were still going out, and when we broke up, I thought it would be best to not mention it. Sakura's family has never liked me very much, and we didn't want them hearing about it after we broke it off." Naruto sighed after giving his explanation for not telling Neji about him and Sakura. "We were pretty serious for a while. We were even thinking about getting married at one point. We talked about having kids, and getting a house and everything. After a while, I just- I just couldn't go through with making it final. It didn't feel right, and I wasn't going to marry Sakura and then hurt her years later when we have been together. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Neji took a deep breath and looked down up at Naruto. His boyfriend's head was lowered, his hand rose to hold his head up. The quiver in his voice when he spoke showed that he really did feel sorry that he hurt Sakura by leaving her.

"I told her that we wanted her in our lives. I hope I didn't over step any boundaries when I spoke with her. I felt that I needed to reassure her that she was not unwanted." Neji rose from his seat and came over to where Naruto was sitting and wrapped him arms around the blonde.

"This is why I love you, Neji."

"Same to you, Naru-chan." Naruto made a noise of content and rubbed his head against Neji's chest. "Can we have sex now?"

"PPPPEERRRVVVEERRRRTTT!"

I felt that I had to end it on a happy note. Sorry for taking a while with this chapter. I've been taking care of my sick cousin, and its by the time he falls asleep I'm dead tired. Also, I watched LOTR and got uber depressed. Once again, thanks to my reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter just screams FLUFF at me. I was messaging back and forth with a reader, and they said they really wanted to see some fluffy lovey dovey-ness between Neji and Naruto, so here you go!

Disclaimer: I have a plot to steal the characters of Naruto, but for now I just own the first 130 episodes.

"Wake up, Naruto. It's our day off and I intend to spend every minute of it with you, so get up so we can have sex." Naruto groaned as Neji gently poked his cheek to try and wake him. It was 10, and he had let Naruto sleep an extra two hours from what he intended. Even after opening the curtains the blonde slept like a rock. "Moron, wake up already." Naruto's snore caused Neji to glare lightly at his boyfriend. "Stubborn idiot."

Neji rose from the bed, still clad only in his sleeping yukata. He sent the chirping birds in the tree outside the window a cold stare. Stupid birds, being all happy when the Hyuuga couldn't get any. Forget the fact that he had sex 4 times the night before. Was it his fault that god had given him the gift of youth?

…Neji decided then that he had been hanging out with Lee too much.

He wandered into the kitchen of the house that his uncle had recently given them. It was surprisingly nice for someone in the branch house. A soft cream carpet was the flooring in a spacious living room, with light tan walls. The off white walls in the kitchen reflected the light from the polished granite tiles in the kitchen. There was a large window that revealed a garden in the back of the house, with beautiful flowers. Light poured into the house from the sun shining through sky lights.

Neji stared contently out the window at the little garden. Naruto had been delighted with the flowers that were in bloom when they moved in. Large sun flowers lined the wall which separated their space from part of the main house. Hinata had requested that her cousin and Naruto remain close to the residence of the main family.

Neji meandered out into the little screen porch to sit down at a small white metal table. He sipped the coffee he had grabbed off the counter before coming out. It was his day off and he wanted to have a good time. His thoughts wandered to his upcoming wedding to his delicious little blonde.

It seemed like this time it might actually work out. Despite the few problems they had planning (GIRLS), everything was going well. Soon enough he wouldn't have to worry about Naruto leaving him in a quick fix. After all, the blonde wouldn't marry him if Naruto really didn't want to. Would he?

Neji sighed. The birds chirped. Naruto snored. Neji threw a kunai at the tree. Naruto slept. The birds were silent.

Neji grinned at his fiancée as Naruto tried his best to stop the blush that was fighting to rise to his cheeks. Wasn't it bad enough that Neji had wanted to do it so much last night? Was it really necessary for the Hyuuga to wake him up just so he could promptly be raped (in his point of view at least.)

"You know that you enjoyed it so stop sulking about it. It wasn't like you weren't willing. After all, people who don't want it don't really encourage their rapists, do they. Instead of 'neji, STOP' and a scream I heard 'go faster you idiot' and a moan."

Apparently Neji had felt it was necessary. Naruto's face did an imitation of a tomato while he tried to look busy putting milk in his cereal. It was a horrifying thing to be woken by something hard poking you in the small of your back. It was even more terrible when you realized that it was NOT a gun held by a robber, but rather that it was your boyfriend.

"Stop being a pervert! You are worse than Jiraiya-sensei! At least he doesn't grope me fe-" Naruto froze when his head was tucked under Neji's chin. Hands reached around to stroke his stomach when he was pulled back into a hard chest. Neji made a happy sound and moved his head to lightly kiss Naruto on the side of the neck.

"You worry too much about things that are natural. As a member of the male gender who is dominant, I am automatically a pervert. Ask any guy in Konoha. It's practically a rule. Unless we end up with some wild little thing who doesn't like to submit." Naruto felt the smirk against the top of his shoulder when Neji pushed aside the neck of his sleeping robe to lay small kisses on his shoulder. "Let's stop talking about trivial little things and have a nice day together." The blonde man sighed happily and dropped his head to the side to allow his boyfriend better access to his neck.

"You're such a dork, Neji."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Are you sure that you don't want to just elope? This is getting out of hand. Coming from me, that means that the world is coming to an end. At this rate one of us is going to end up a girl." Naruto and Neji were sitting across together on pillows which had been tossed in a pile on the screen porch. The blonde was covered only by a light blue sheet wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Neji was laying face up on the pillows drawing designs up Naruto's tan arm. He frowned when his fiancée spoke up about his misgivings on the upcoming nuptials.

"No, I do not want to elope. Why should we? I thought you wanted our friends to be there." He moved to take Naruto's hand and kiss each of the tips of his finger tips. Pale eyes searched blue eyes.

"Yeah, but I DON'T LIKE THE COLOR PINK! Plus I think that Jiraiya and Kakashi are planning to spy on us that night. I can always tell when Jiraiya is plotting! One time, he actually bought a woman for the night for me, just to spy through the window! I'M AFRAID OF THEM! I DON'T WANT MY BODY EXPOSED TO ANY MORE PERVERTS! You're enough for one lifetime!" Naruto seemed honestly afraid of the perverted men of Konoha. Oh, and the occasional woman. Naruto was too adorable to date a woman.

"Oh Naruto, you're so shy!" Neji lunged from his spot to grab Naruto and push him down to the pillows and pulled the sheet away. The Hyuuga turned to look at the tree, in which there was someone that he had just noticed was there. This would teach Uchiha.

"RRRRAAPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!"

"Ano, is this legal, Sasuke? I mean, we are hanging out in a clan house tree."

"Well, we at least know that Naruto will never be sexually frustrated. Doesn't that make you happy, Kiba?"

"I wont forget the fact that you black mailed me here, you sadistic bastard."

"But Naru-chan is so cute!"

"You can't actually be an ANBU member."

FFIIINNNIISSHHEDDD

I was writing this and didn't notice that there was a little eight year old boy reading it over my shoulder. It was very awkward when he asked me "Why are the two boys talking about having sex? Don't they both have wee wees."

I will never be able to write again without feeling slightly bad about contaminating this young child.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

So I got an anonymous review, and I was like "OMG, WHAT DO I DO!" and I started freaking out because I didn't have anyone to respond to, and I like to respond to reviews. If I accidentally forgot to review, please let me know, because I want to thank all the people who leave me reviews!

I don't own Naruto, but maybe if I marry its actual owner and then kill him, I can own him by default.

Sweat trickled down Neji's temple as he stared hard at himself in the mirror. He ignored the bustle of the people moving around behind him, dressing and preparing for the ceremony which would start in a few moments. He couldn't think straight, seeing himself in the black formal kimono, moments away from the event that would start the rest of his life. Was he prepared to attach himself permanently? Would he be able to take care of Naruto, be able to stay alive to come home to Naruto after being assigned a mission? They were questions that were just now coming into his mind, pounding themselves into his brain, piercing through the excitement that should have been there.

Would he be able to live on if Naruto died on a mission?

"Neji-nii, its time." Hinata's soft voice cut through his cloudy mind, startling him as his head jerked up in reaction to her apparently sudden entrance. White eyes met white eyes, two filled with fear and anxiety, the others with a knowing and understanding look. The young women seemingly glided across the room to embrace her cousin in a comforting hug. The man rested his head on her shoulder, letting his body to limp as he gave into his cousin's soothing arms. If no one else could comprehend his fears, Hinata could. "It will be alright, Neji. We are ninja. Death will always be hanging over our lives, but that must not stop us from living. You must take hold of what happiness you can _now_. You will regret it if something does happen and you did not allow yourself to be completely with Naruto."

Hinata's soft hands raised to the sides of Neji's face and pushed his face away from her shoulder so that she could look into his eyes. She rested her forehead against his and gave him a hard stare. Neji smirked, he understood that she was meaning to get him back to the way he was normally. She was right, about taking what happiness he could and hoping for the best. Neji stood up, straightening his back and walking towards the door with a determined look on his unusually pale face. Hinata smiled a soft, sad smile as she watched her elder cousin walk steadily out the door, going to marry the man who Hinata had been in love with since childhood.

Maybe they could name their adopted daughter after her.

Sakura watched blankly as the blonde man she loved and the brunette man who she envied exchanged rings and pledged their eternal love for each other. The thought that this would make Naruto happy brought her some solace, but it still did not overcome the pain that she had in her stomach as Naruto had his ring slid onto a long tan finger.

Sakura blossoms floated through the air, sprinkling the ground with the tiny flowers, giving the union a lovey tone about it. Blue ribbons hanging from the trees blew in the wind, with bells attached to the bottoms tinkling gently. The female attendants stood near where the two grooms (no one dared mention the word bride during the wedding for fear that Naruto would go on rampage again) exchanged vows, donning light pink kimonos with pale blue obi.

The crowd broke out into cheer as the couple shared a gentle chaste kiss and turned to walk back down the makeshift aisle between the two seating areas. Naruto was blushing profusely as Kakashi made a suggestive comment about "certain leather garments" and how "his gifts would be well appreciated". Neji's face was glowing, well, glowing as much as a Hyuuga's face could. From the crowd Kiba threw a few well aimed handful of pink sparkly confetti that he had obviously been provided with by Ino, who was beaming next to him. Neji's hair glinted like a showgirl's sequin dress as he threw a look at the perverted dog who had been obviously spying two weeks ago.

Naruto squeezed Neji's hand and smiled joyfully at the man he could now claim was his husband. Neji smirked at the feel of the gold ring on his little wife's (he's really not giving up) hand. Oh how fun this night was going to be. He must remember to thank Naruto's sensei next time he saw the grey haired man. Naruto eyed the Hyuuga's face warily as a perverted grin spread across the normally stoic face. A perverted Neji was never a good thing, and he had surely heard Kakashi's comments about the gifts. Oh gods, what had he been thinking, marrying another lecher!

"I wonder why Neji was in such a hurry to leave. I mean, why have such a large celebration party when you are just going to ditch it after half an hour? They didn't even have any cake!" Lee's seemingly innocent question caused all the girls in hearing range to go into serious fits of giggles as they imagined what _things_ Neji had wanted to take care of so soon after the wedding. And in the middle of the day, too, that dog Hyuuga.

"Lee, most men would not care to know what they are doing at current." Lee turned to look at the speaker, a certain comrade named Shino who was giving him a blank look. The girls giggled even harder as all the men nearby looked awkwardly away from the conversation, not wanting to be the ones that had to explain to Lee what Neji was probably doing to his little wife (Neji had used the term earlier during the brief time they were actually present, and it had stuck after everyone had seen Naruto attempt to hit his husband with a folding chair) as they spoke.

"Lee, my beloved student, they are showing each other their YOUTHFUL LOVE!" Gai gave Lee and meaningful look and the younger of the green beasts's face lit up with understanding, and then turned crimson.

Father Gaara deadpanned everyone before turning back to the remainder of the wedding cake.

Later on that night, girls and women giggled while boys and men (besides the perverts such as Kakashi, Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Kiba) looked awkwardly away and tried to plug their ears as they heard Naruto's loud shrieks coming from the Hyuuga compound.


	7. Epilouge

Yeah, this is the last chapter. This has been a good run, and now that I have successfully finished this one, I am either going to start a new story or try and finish Misery Never Misses. I love all of you!

I don't own Naruto, but I wish that I could own Sasuke.

NejiNaru is LOVE (new scene transition)

5 years after the wedding.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto wiped away the tears that were leaking from blue eyes, holding his side with his other arm, trying to calm down the laughter that was racking his body. His laughter doubled as his son yelled "MOMMY!" once again. He has been in hysterics for the past few minutes as Neji gritted his teeth and glared at his now spazaming blonde.

How could Keito call HIM mommy? Naruto was OBVIOUSLY the feminine one. Of course that didn't explain why when Neji brought his son's breakfast over to the highchair the two year old grabbed his fathers hair and screamed 'mommy' at the top of his lungs.

Naruto had finally stopped outright laughing, and managed to sputter out "Your hair is so pretty, Mommy." Neji simply picked up the bowl of applesauce, moved to an arm length away from Naruto, and dropped the slimy food on his husband's head. "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

The pale eyed man smirked as his husband shrieked and slipped while trying to punch the elder. Neji held his hand to his son, and the little boy slapped it and grinned widely and giggled. "Daddy fall DOWN."

It was then that Neji decided to cut his hair.

NejiNaru is LOVE

"I can't believe you actually did it." Naruto gaped at his husband. He had been sitting in bed reading a scroll when he had heard Neji getting ready for bed. He hadn't looked up from his reading until Neji's smirk practically radiated through the room. He had slowly lowered the scroll, afraid of what his sadistic husband had done.

Naruto had at first just stared blankly at his hubby's head, in complete shock. The blonde moved forward, reaching out for the now chin length hair of his husband. Tan fingers ran through the brown locks.

"You look even girlier now." Naruto's face disappeared as he was knocked off the bed by a pillow flying through the air at high speed. "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR, WOMAN!"

NejiNaru is LOVE

Neji had a half smile on his face while watching his little boy trot around in the backyard, attempting to catch Naruto, who was crouched down walking backwards keeping a foot between himself and Keito. His smile slipped slightly and changed to a thoughtful line when he saw a very pregnant Sakura wandering into the yard of his home.

Four years ago he and Naruto had started to tentatively talk about the idea of children. They began to look through the option of adoption, talking to different homes and parents who were expecting children. When it came down to it, it was decided by the court that as ninjas, there was no promise that they would be there for their children, and their adoption application was denied.

After the adoption fiasco, Kiba came to them with the idea of a surrogate mother, who would bear the children and donate the egg. The problem was who would be willing. At the time Hinata was newly married to the Inuzuka, Ino had just discovered that she and Shikamaru were having a baby, and TenTen was barren.

That left Sakura.

In the end, Neji did not regret that Sakura had been the one to give him and Naruto their son. She came by often to visit Keito, and seemed joyful in the fact that even though she wasn't the one raising him, she gave birth to Naruto's child.

Now it was Sakura's turn to have happiness. After a year of heavy arguments between the blue eyed man and Neji, Naruto gave his friend a baby of her own to care for.

Stepping out from the porch, Neji returned the bright smile that the two blondes sent him, and gave a soft nod to the pink haired woman. Neji gently sat himself down next to the two and reached over for his son who promptly screamed "MOMMY!"

They might be a dysfunctional family, but the fact was that they were a family.

"By the way, Hyuuga-san, your hair is very cute! I think I'll get it cut like that!"

"I told you that you look like a woman."

NejiNaru is LOVE

Once again, thank you reviewers and readers. I send my lurve to all of you!


End file.
